FIG. 6 shows a conventional prior art system that downloads the electronic value to a user's portable terminal (built-in memory) and controls it, and the system is constituted that an electronic value issuing server 2, a service server 3, and a user's portable terminal 5 are connected via a network 1. The service server 3 is on the network 1 and provides service via the network 1 corresponding to the electronic value used by the user, and a service terminal 4 on a site where the service is actually provided and provides the service corresponding to the electronic value used by the user, which is a POS terminal, an automatic vending machine, an automatic ticket gate, or the like, for example.
In the prior art system shown in FIG. 6, {circle around (1)}{circle around (2)} show the procedure to obtain the electronic value, {circle around (3)}{circle around (4)} show the use procedure of the electronic value for the service server 3, and {circle around (5)}{circle around (6)} show the use procedure of the electronic value for the service terminal 4. Specifically,
{circle around (1)} when the portable terminal 5 requests the electronic value issuing server 2 to issue (purchase) the electronic value,
{circle around (2)} the electronic value issuing server 2 issues (downloads) the electronic value for the portable terminal 5 in response.
{circle around (3)} When the portable terminal 5 purchases the service from the service server 3 using the electronic value,
{circle around (4)} the service server 3 provides the service for the portable terminal 5 in response.
{circle around (5)} Further, when the portable terminal 5 purchases the service from the service terminal 4 using the electronic value,
{circle around (6)} the service terminal 4 provides the service for the portable terminal 5 in response.
FIG. 7 shows another prior art system that controls the electronic value on a server, and the system is configured so that the electronic value issuing server 2, the service server 3, the user's portable terminal 5, and an electronic wallet server 6 that controls the electronic value are connected via the network 1.
In the system shown in FIG. 7, {circle around (1)}{circle around (2)} show the procedure to obtain the electronic value, {circle around (3)}{circle around (4)}{circle around (5)} show the procedure to use the electronic value by the service server 3, and {circle around (6)}{circle around (7)}{circle around (8)} show the procedure to use the electronic value by the service terminal 4. Specifically,
{circle around (1)} when the portable terminal 5 requests the electronic value issuing server 2 to issue the electronic value,
{circle around (2)} the electronic value issuing server 2 transfers the electronic value to the electronic wallet server 6 in response.
{circle around (3)} When the portable terminal 5 instructs the electronic wallet server 6 to use the electronic value in order to purchase the service from the service server 3,
{circle around (4)} the electronic wallet server 6 uses the electronic value for the service server 3 in response, and then,
{circle around (5)} the service server 3 provides the service for the portable terminal 5 in response.
{circle around (6)} Further, when the portable terminal 5 instructs the electronic wallet server 6 to use the electronic value in order to purchase the service from the service terminal 4,
{circle around (7)} the electronic wallet server 6 uses the electronic value for the service terminal 4 in response, and then,
{circle around (8)} the service terminal 4 provides the service for the portable terminal 5 in response.
However, in the system that downloads the electronic value to the user's portable terminal 5 (built-in memory) and controls it as shown in FIG. 6, there is a security deficiency because the user loses the electronic value as well when he/she loses or damages the portable terminal 5.
On the other hand, in the system that controls the electronic value on the server (electronic wallet server 6) as shown in FIG. 7, the above-described security problem can be solved. However, when the electronic value is used for the service provided in a real environment such as a ticket gate of a train station, an on-line transaction occurs every time the value is used, and there is a deficiency in the communication cost and the processing speed.
The object of the present invention, in view of the deficiencies in the above-described conventional examples, is to provide the private electronic value bank system, the portable terminal, the smart card, the electronic wallet and the private electronic value bank, which are capable of using the electronic value for both the service on the network and the service in the real world while ensuring security and economical efficiency.